Quand on veut, on peut!
by Eclair O' ChOcOlat
Summary: Lorsqu'une simple phrase peut changer le cours de l'histoire. Qu'une jeune fille décide de se battre pour avoir ce dont elle a toujours rêvé...JL, oneshot


**Quand on veut, on peut!**

Potter! Qu'as-tu encore fait à mes cheveux! Hurla une tornade rousse

Euh, rien pourquoi? Demanda innocemment James Potter

Ils sont noirs de jais. Je vais te tuer! J'en ai ras-le-bol! Cria Lily

Oh… du calme ma tigresse, tu sais que je t'aime mais tu sais aussi que je ne résiste pas une petite blague de temps en temps… déclara James avec une moue adorable.

Non, mais c'est pas vrai, tu te fous de moi j'espère! De temps en temps, ça fait des années que tu me persécutes avec tes farces foireuses! En plus, le noir, ça fait ressortir la blancheur de ma peau, je ressemble à un vampire! Dit-t-elle d'une voix boudeuse

Oh, mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire? Et je me suis même cassée un ongle! Dis Jamesie, tu crois que c'est grave, et que je vais mourir? Imita Sirius d'une voie hystérique qu'il essayait de faire passer comme étant celle de Lily

Bon toi ça va Black, on ne t'a pas sonné! Alors tu te mêles de ce qui te regarde pour une fois, ça va nous changer espèce de débile profond. Tu fais chier à force! S'énerva la belle

Ouah, mais c'est qu'elle ferait presque peur la petite Lily!

Et je n'aime vraiment pas que tu parles comme ça, la vulgarité ça ne te va absolument pas Lily jolie… Ajouta le maraudeur à lunettes

Il ne reçut rien d'autre qu'un regard meurtrier de la part de sa muse, qui se dépêcha de remonter dans son dortoir aussi vite qu'elle en était descendue. Mais à force, il commençait à avoir l'habitude. Lily Evans était bien connue pour ses fréquentes sautes d'humeur surtout envers James Potter.

Pourtant, tout le monde croyait que leurs disputes cesseraient depuis qu'ils avaient décidés de devenir amis.

Mais c'était sans compter le côté gamin de James et le sale caractère de Lily, ils s'aimaient cependant! Lily avait toujours eu le béguin pour ce crétin arrogant comme elle aimait le qualifier et James lui, était fou d'amour pour elle. Mais ça Lily refusait de le croire, elle se persuadait qu'elle n'était qu'un pari et qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour lui.

Pourtant, un jour Lily avait accepté de devenir amie avec lui et d'apprendre ainsi à connaître le vrai James. C'était suite à un gage ou vérité organisé par Julia et Anaïs, des filles de 7ème, raides dingues des maraudeurs.

**Flash-back:**

**Alors, Lily, gage ou vérité? Demanda Peter Pettigrow, membre du groupe des maraudeurs et surnommé Queudver**

**Peter n'était peut-être pas le plus beau des garçons, mais il avait son charme, il était certes un peu rond et assez petit, mais il avait de jolis yeux bleus clairs et des cheveux châtains. Et puis il était tellement gentil et adorable avec son air enfantin et innocent toujours plaqué sur son visage, qu'il ne laissait pas les filles indifférentes. Il inspirait la confiance avec sa bouille avenante, la seule chose qu'on pouvait lui reprocher était de ne pas avoir assez confiance en lui. Ce qui lui attribuait par la suite de nombreux défauts, il était maladroit et froussard et ressentait continuellement le besoin d'être protégé par plus fort que lui. Ses amis faisaient tout pour qu'il ait une plus haute estime de lui mais Peter était têtu et même si leurs tentatives fonctionnaient pendant un certain temps, il y avait toujours quelqu'un ou quelque chose pour rappeler à Queudver qu'il ne valait pas ses merveilleux copains, qu'étaient James, Sirius et Remus.**

**Mmmh, Lily, oseras-tu dire gage pour une fois? La défia James**

**Bien sûr que j'oserais! Tu me prends pour qui? Gage Peter!**

**Elle fit un grand sourire à James, peut-être était-elle trop sûre d'elle…**

**Ah, Lily, … Euh, j'ai trouvé! Pendant une semaine tu seras obligée de rester **

**avec James et de le côtoyer comme si vous étiez amis… Il savoura l'effet que ses paroles avaient sur le reste du groupe.**

**Personne ne revenait du gage que Peter avait lancé à Lily. **

**James, de son côté, au lieu d'être ravi, s'inquiétait de la réponse de sa belle, il avait tellement peur qu'elle refuse mais il devait avouer que Peter avait vraiment été sympa avec lui sur ce coup-là. **

**Lily, elle, ne savait que faire. **

**Elle avait toujours voulu savoir qui était le vrai James, celui qu'il était avec sa famille et ses amis, car après tout même si devant elle, il avait toujours un comportement ridicule, Lily se doutait que si toute la population de Poudlard appréciait le jeune maraudeur, ce n'était pas sans raison… Mais en même temps, elle avait bien trop peur de tomber encore plus amoureuse de lui, et ça elle ne pouvait pas. Instinct de survie, auto-défense, appelez ça comme vous voulez.**

**Cependant jamais Lily Evans ne sortirait avec James Potter, JAMAIS.**

**Tous attendaient la réponse de la jolie rousse, ils étaient impatients de connaître son verdict.**

**J'accepte. Déclara-t-elle dignement**

**Tu ne sais même pas ce qui t'attend… dit James avec un sourire carnassier **

**Plus que tu ne le crois… Simplement, je ne dis que très rarement non à un défi, sourit-elle**

**Et c'est ainsi que Lily et James avaient été contraints de se supporter mutuellement tout une semaine. Ils avaient appris à se connaître et s'étaient découvert de nombreux points communs. Ils étaient devenus amis à la grande surprise de leurs proches.**

**Fin du flash-back**

Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Se désola le beau brun aux cheveux de jais. Tout

ça, c'est de ta faute Patmol! Fallait pas l'énerver comme ça… Maintenant, va falloir que je brave mangemorts et trolls des montagnes pour qu'elle me pardonne…

De ma faute, de ma faute, c'est quand même toi qui lui a teins les cheveux je te

rappelle. Et puis tu sais Cornedrue, si tu veux que les choses s'arrangent, tu ferais bien d'aller la voir tout de suite! Lui conseilla Sirius Black

Le brun ténébreux se ramassa un regard assassin de la part de son meilleur qui se dirigeait pourtant dans la direction du dortoir des filles.

_Pensées de James:_

_Mais comment je vais faire pour monter moi? Dans quelle bouse de dragon me suis-je encore enfoncé… Si elle savait à quel point je m'en veux. Oh, ma Lily, si tu savais tout ce que je serais prêt à faire pour toi._

_Pensées de Lily:_

_Crétin, crétin, crétin… mais pourquoi fait-il ça? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire pour qu'il réagisse de cette façon? _

BOUM!

_Par Merlin, c'est quoi ce bruit?_

La jeune fille se précipita vers les escaliers pour connaître l'origine d'un tel rafus. Et ce qu'elle vit, ne la réjouit point. Au bas des escaliers, se trouvait un James Potter, tout essoufflé.

Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici?

Ah, Lily, et ben justement, je voulais te parler, tu me laisses monter? Demanda James en lui faisant ses yeux de chiens battus (à la manière du chat Potté dans Shrek)

Non

Quoi! Mais pourquoi?

Parce que

C'est pas une réponse! Laisse-moi monter j'aimerais te parler et si tu refuses, je raconte tout ce que je sais de toi à toute la salle commune…

Ouais, c'est ça, à plus tard! Se moqua-t-elle.

Très bien, dans ce cas, je commence! Alors tu t'appelles Lily Daisy Evans, fille de Charles Evans et Rose Richmond, sœur de Pétunia Evans…

Waw! Bravo! Tu m'impressionnes là… Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire moi! Le nargua la jeune fille

Je n'ai pas fini! Et si tu n'as pas envie de me parler, tant pis pour toi mais ais au moins la politesse d'écouter ce que j'ai à dire.

Pff, d'accord, je t'écoute ô prince Potter… Elle accompagna sa parole d'une courbette

Donc, sœur de Pétunia Evans, prochainement Vernon. Tu adores le bruit que font les vagues lorsqu'elles se brisent contre les brise-lames, l'odeur iodée que dégagent les plages, le printemps car c'est à ce moment que tout se régénère, les lys car tu te sens proches d'eux: à la fois pure et mystérieuse, rire car tu sais que c'est un privilège de pouvoir le faire tant que nous serons en guerre,…

Au fur et à mesure que James parlait, Lily se sentait de plus en plus mise à jour, jamais personne n'avait parlé d'elle comme ça.

…, manger avec les doigts, le restaurant chinois, la musique car c'est le seul moyen par lequel tu arrives à faire passer toutes tes émotions, tu as des sous-vêtements noirs car tu trouves que ce sont ceux qui te mettent le plus en valeur, tu rêves de rencontrer le prince charmant, tu détestes ta sœur, elle te traite souvent de monstre et ça te fait mal, tu pleures souvent mais tu détestes parce que...

Stop! Arrête ça tout de suite, j'arrive dans un instant. Le supplia Lily

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, elle ne se doutait pas qu'il connaissait tant de choses d'elle; c'en était perturbant.

Lorsqu'elle redescendit enfin, James l'attendait près du portrait de la grosse dame.

Viens avec moi, nous serons plus tranquilles pour parler

Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de te parler…

De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix, alors suis-moi

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite salle aménagée, il y avait un canapé, une table basse et des armoires avec toutes sortes d'objets insolites et de potions de couleurs différentes.

Lily n'avait jamais vu cette pièce mais s'abstint de tout commentaire, elle n'avait aucune envie de passer pour l'ignorante de service.

James ne connaissait que trop bien cette salle, elle était le repère des maraudeurs et personne d'autre qu'eux n'y étaient autorisés habituellement.

Bon Lily, je vais faire court, je suis désolé…

Oh non, ça c'est trop facile James! C'est chaque fois la même chose, tu me fais de la peine et puis tu me lâche un « je m'excuse » bidon. T'es pitoyable mon pauvre… Tu sais, c'est pas moi qui ai demandé à être amie avec toi. Et pourtant, je ne regrette pas car j'ai découvert quelqu'un de bien mais là c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Et moi, je n'en peux plus, alors non, cette fois-ci je ne te pardonne pas. On n'est pas fait pour être amis, c'est tout…

Très bien

Comment ça, « très bien »? C'est une blague?

Pas du tout, tu as raison, on n'est pas fait pour être amis, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autre Lily? Tu sais, quand Peter t'a lancé ce gage, j'étais inquiet à l'idée que tu refuses et puis quand tu as accepté, j'étais aux anges car c'était pour moi l'occasion idéale de te montrer que j'étais quelqu'un d'exemplaire, mais je ne suis pas comme ça… Je n'ai pas été honnête, j'ai montré une facette de ma personnalité qui n'existe pas. Je t'ai fait croire que je n'étais pas prétentieux, mais c'est faux, je le suis, je sais que j'ai des qualités que beaucoup n'ont pas et je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en cacherais, je t'ai fait croire que je n'étais pas un fils à papa pourri gâté mais ça aussi c'est faux, j'adore ma famille, et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans eux et oui je suis pourri gâté car je suis fils unique, que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un frère mais que mes parents ne pouvaient plus avoir d'enfants et qu'ils comblent ce manque en m'offrant tout ce dont j'ai envie, et je t'ai fait croire que je ne t'aimais plus mais là encore, je t'ai menti, je t'aime comme un dingue et je sais pertinemment bien que tu es la femme de ma vie. Tu vois Lily, tu apprécies peut-être ce James là mais celui-là n'existe pas. Donc, oui c'est mieux que nous ne soyons plus amis…

Je, …, James... bafouilla Lily

Mais il était déjà parti et laissa dans cette pièce une Lily complètement désemparée mais ça il ne pouvait pas s'en douter

Lily s'en voulait terriblement, parce qu'il n'avait pas tord, elle avait apprécié ce nouveau James par contre ce que celui-ci ne savait pas c'est qu'elle préférait l'ancien James, celui qui avait fait battre son cœur dès le premier regard…

Les semaines passèrent et Lily et James ne se parlaient plus. Alors que James, recommençaient à draguer n'importe qu'elle fille et à sortir avec la plupart d'entre elles, Lily, elle, allait de plus en plus mal, dès qu'elle voyait James avec une autre, son cœur se brisait un peu plus à chaque fois, elle ne dormait presque plus et mangeait de moins en moins mais elle faisait tout pour ne rien laisser paraître devant ses amis.

Mais alors que Lily croyait que le pire était passé, elle désenchanta bien vite. James sortait avec une autre fille. Fille qui n'était nulle autre qu'une de ses meilleures amies: Camille.

Elle n'en revenait pas, que James, se fasse toutes les pouf qui passaient, c'était une chose mais que Camille, sa meilleure amie, compagne de chambre, confidente, sorte avec son James, c'en était trop ils avaient dépassé les bornes et Lily ne se laisserait pas faire!

Dès que Lily rentra dans le dortoir, Lily l'accosta:

Ah, tu tombes bien, je voulais justement te parler…

De quoi? S'étonna Camille

Du fait que tu sortes avec James? Par exemple…

Ben, je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, s'énerva Camille qui n'aimait pas du tout le ton qu'avait employé Lily

Oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que c'était normal de sortir avec le gars dont sa meilleure amie est amoureuse! Ironisa la rousse

Faut peut-être te rappeler que vous n'êtes pas ensemble! Et que je sors avec qui je veux! Alors, fou-moi la paix.

Et elle sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte.

Mais Lily la suivit, bien décidée à mettre les choses au clair avec celle qu'elle avait considéré comme sa meilleure amie pendant plus de sept ans.

Je n'ai pas fini, Camille!

Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de parler avec toi!

Tu dois retrouver ton chéri? Lança Lily haineuse

Non! Mais là n'est pas le problème! C'est une discussion puérile à laquelle je n'ai ni l'envie ni le temps de participer. Et puis pour ta gouverne, je ne suis plus avec James depuis un peu plus d'une heure.

J'ai envie que tu m'explique quand même…

Que je t'explique quoi Lily? Que j'ai toujours été amoureuse de James, que ça me rendait malade que tu le remballes à chaque fois, hein? C'est ça? Que je t'explique que maintenant que j'avais la chance de sortir avec, je n'allais pas tout gâcher parce que le voulais.

Non, je veux que tu m'explique pourquoi, tu es sortie avec alors que tu sais que je suis amoureuse de lui, que tu m'as vue pleurer parce que ce crétin se fait chaque jour une salope différente, c'est ça que je veux que tu m'explique, pourquoi, c'est TOI la salope qui est sortie avec…

Ok, alors je suis sortie avec James parce que je l'aime et que c'était toi ou moi et que de toutes façons lui ne veut plus de toi pour le moment. Et puis James ne t'appartient, vous n'êtes pas mariés! Mais ne t'en fais pas je vais le récupérer, je vais lui prouver que je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Quand on veut, on peut!

Lily était complètement sonnée par ce que Camille venait de lui dire, elle n'en revenait pas, jamais elle ne s'était imaginée que Camille soit à ce point égoïste. Si elle avait su plus tôt que son amie était amoureuse de Potter, elle ne lui aurait jamais fait une scène pareille.

Dans la salle commune, James assistait à cet échange, impuissant.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Lily prit une décision, après tout, Camille avait raison, lorsqu'on voulait quelque chose il fallait se battre et ne faire aucun cadeau à l'ennemi.

James ne m'appartient pas? Vraiment?

…

Camille ne savait que répondre, elle était tellement étonnée de la phrase de Lily

Alors, ma belle, on ne répond rien? J'attendais mieux de ta part… tu crois sincèrement que James ne m'appartient pas?

Toutes les personnes dans la pièce en eurent le souffle coupé.

James ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réponse, si un jour on lui avait dit que sa Lily dirait ça de lui, il aurait traité cette personne de folle.

Tu sais aussi bien que moi, que James restera toute sa vie amoureux de moi, parce que j'ai tout de mieux que toi petite Camille… James et moi, nous sommes pareils. Et ça, ça te rend malade, tu sais que toi et lui ça se terminera un jour et ce même si tu arrives à lui remettre le grappin dessus alors que lui et moi, ce sera pour la vie entière.

C'est faux, James m'aime, tu ne comptes plus pour lui

Pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'il t'a quitté et qu'il n'aurait pas fait ça s'il t'aimait…

Je, je, … Tu n'es qu'une… Lily Evans, je te déteste. Et elle partit avec des larmes plein les yeux.

Lily se sentait un peu mal, et tout le monde la regardait bizarrement, comme si elle avait dit quelque chose d'on ne peut plus étrange.

Elle allait partir lorsqu'une main lui agrippa le bras. C'était James.

Lâche-moi!

Je ne crois pas, non

La belle grogna et puis tout à coup, le doute l'empara, et s'il avait tout entendu, et enfin la gêne, s'il était là, il avait forcément tout entendu.

Alors, comme ça, je t'appartiens?

…

Je ne savais que nous étions pareils, je ne savais pas non plus que tu étais amoureuse de moi…

Et ben si, je suis complètement amoureuse de toi James Potter. Lily avait prononcé ces mots avec un calme étonnant.

James était tellement abasourdi par la réponse de sa belle qu'il ne trouva rien de mieux à répondre que:

Parfait!

Oui, tu as entièrement raison, c'est parfait.

Et tout doucement elle approcha ses lèvres de celles de James. Elles avaient un goût sucré et très lentement leurs langues commencèrent à s'entremêler. D'abord avec une infinie pudeur vite remplacée par une passion brulante.

James touchait le corps de Lily de ses mains fines et douces alors que celle-ci jouait avec les cheveux de son Amour. Jamais ils n'avaient connus pareilles sensations lors d'un baiser.

Toute la salle était en« stand by », voir la préfète-en-chef embrasser à pleine bouche l'attrapeur de Griffondor était quelque chose de tout à fait insolite. Mais les plus étonnés étaient sans nul doute leurs proches. Sirius avait un sourire scotché aux lèvres, Remus souriait d'un air mystérieux, Peter avait applaudi avec de nombreux autres élèves, Alice avait effectué une danse de la joie et Camille, à la surprise de tous, les avait félicités.

Elle savait qu'elle avait eu tord, elle avait beau être très éprise de James, elle aurait dû faire passer son amitié pour Lily avant. Elle n'espérait plus qu'une chose, que son amie lui pardonne un jour sa bêtise.

James et Lily, eux, restaient émerveillés. L'un parce qu'il ne se doutait pas que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, l'autre parce qu'elle ne se doutait pas qu'un simple dicton aurait de telles conséquences sur son histoire.

Aujourd'hui, Lily ne retiendrait qu'une phrase: « Quand on veut, on peut ».

**The end!**

**Laissez des reviews svp! J'espère que vous avez aimé et si les résultats sont encourageants, je me lancerai peut-être dans une fic plutôt que dans un one-shot.**

**Bisous à tous, et j'essayerai dans la mesure du possible, de vous répondre.**


End file.
